The Primordial Contract
by BlackSpirit 101
Summary: There can be no beginning, without end. And for the one who created the entire universe, he knows exactly what that means. But all that is soon about to change. Finding a portal he had never seen before he is pulled into the world he created long ago. How will he handle the fact that he, the most powerful being in all creation is now contracted to someone? Rated M.
1. Chapter 1: In The Beginning Was

**Hey guys and girls.**

 **Welcome to a brand new fanfic.**

 **As stated in chapter 23 of Crimson Lord Naruto. This is the fanfic labelled The Primordial Contract. Before I jump into this fanfic. I must let you know on something. The first chapter will not be taking place in Tristain just yet. I will build up to it in this chapter. Think of this chapter as more of a prologue type of thing.**

 **So, as stated in the summary. Naruto will be a Primordial God living in the world he created. But when he is summoned to a world with Magic how will he cope with the fact that a meer human was able to summon such a powerful entity in the known and unknown universe?**

 **The harem list will be posted at the end of this fanfic.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **Dislcaimers: I own nothing.**

Chapter 1: In The Beginning Was...

All life had to come from somewhere right? All life had to have a beginning. All life was then given an end. So how did the gods come around? Being Kami, Yami, Shinigami and various other gods. Well, they were created by an even greater being. An entity born from the chaos and destruction of the universe. An entity so old that not even time itself could span so far back. He was the first. And will remain as the first.

In the beginning, this entity created many worlds based off what he wanted in the universe. Spanning billions and billions of star systems and suns, he breathed them into existance. But he soon found that if so many worlds existed in one universe, conflicts will occur and the times of galactic war will ensue. To avoid such conflicts, he divided the universe into their own seperate universes. And so came the veils. Magical gates that were linked to a world the veil was programmed to. Only those who he deemed worthy of entering through the veils were given very rare traits and abilities. In the past, these people were seen as gods and heroes. Leaving their worlds and returning with kowledge of the other world they had visited.

These people were then given the choice by The Almighty One, as they took to calling the one who bestowed such a power onto them. You see he whispered into their ear when they awoke their powers for the first time. They called him The Almighty One because he told them that he blessed them with such awesome power. After a certain amount of uses of the power, he gave them the choice. The choice was to either stay as you are and have the power passed down through your bloodline, knowing that one day the power will no longer be present in their blood. Or they could choose to ascend and join him in his relm. As well, should they choose to ascend and join him, they were given the opportunity to rule over the world they were born in. Many chose to be ascended while some chose to stay on the world and have the genes passed down through their bloodline. He respected their descisions.

But there were actually a few worlds he created where he never gave them the ability to go through the veils. But in his absent mindedness, he molded them into people of extra ordinary prowess. But he also made some of the women glorious bodies. Like the worlds he made being Triage X and High School Of The Dead. That was another thing he did. In each world he gave it a destiny. This destiny was never to be changed. And it couldn't be changed. Sure he tweeked it here and there but in the end. The destiny of the world was always fixed.

But even with the whole entire thing about the people who ascended being able to see him and stuff, he very much felt lonely. Despite being The Almighty One, he needed a companion. A someone in his life. Then he had a brilliant idea. Going to each world he had created. He used his power to mark a woman or women as his mate. Over time, the mark they beared matured and grew with the woman desired. As the mark grew, so did the ability to hear his voice. He whispered to them with such kind and smooth words. Often implying that when they died, they shouldn't fear death as they'd live on with him. Many women came to accept this and waited for their deaths to be united with the man who spoke to them so sweetly. In fact, the first woman to become his mate was a woman by the name of Vitaly Tynyanov. A woman he created to be in the far future and also a woman out for revenge. He long forgot why he did that to her, but he never forgot the fact that he marked her as his mate while she was alive.

When she appeared before him, Naruto welcomed her home, and gave her everything she ever wanted. Seeing that she had the qualificaions of a ruler, he made her the goddess of her world. She thanked him for it and became his lover by offering her body to him. That night, the castle he lived in was filled with cries and screams of pleasure. Soon after that, it only got more larger with the women.

Vitaly was quite unhappy with women showing up and then sleeping with her master/lover. But she was told that as a Primordial God, he could spend time with all of them. Vitaly accepted it and resumed her sexual relationship with him.

Esdeath was the next woman to be marked. Now there was an interesting twist. According to historym, he tampered with in the world of Akame Ga Kill. He tricked the Emporer who made the Teigus to use his blood as one of the Teigus. Of course, when this was placed into effect, it was a waiting game. He got the ideal woman who desired power and took the vase that held his blood. She downed the whole thing which shocked him as his blood was extremely potent and could kill someone if they weren't careful.

After she drank it all, she began to hear his voice in her mind. Promising her that she will never fear death ever again. He watched over her in everything she did. Giving her guidance in her missions and winning every fight. But when he turned his back for a minute, she wound up getting killed. She found herself in his domain and found him to be just as gentle as he was ruthless. Things quickly got more crazy as more and more women who were marked by him showed up. Of course, Vitaly and Esdeath put the screws to them as to how things were run around here. As they lived there the longest. His latest world he had created was one for the Shinobi era. And he took many women from there. Not just one but a whole harem full. Finally thinking enough was enough, he stopped marking women and became satisfied with the amount of women he had. He had quite the few goddesses who were his mates and many were already pregnant. Like Kaguya Otsutsuki who became a goddess while she still lived in the Shinobi world.

Naruto granted the power to ascend into godhood when she begged him for power. He gave it to her and she fell in love with him when he showed himself to her. Her children, Hamura and Hogomoro were infact his children which became the proginators of the Shinobi world, this was due to the fact that he decided to visit the Shinobi world and interacted with Kaguya. A few months of dating they had sex and she fell pregnant with his children. But sadly, he had to return to his dimension, but promised Kaguya that he'll ensure she lives on with him along with their children. But sadly, they died and were reborn in his domain as little children again. Their memories of their past lives locked away, but slowly were given back to them the older they got. Kushina who was the previous Jinchuuriki along with Mito found themselves in his world when he spoke to them on his own volition. He promised them that they too would be made immortal if they choose to follow him. Thinking it was the demon king, they refused to never bow down to him. Or follow him. But when they died, they found themselves in his domain and were once again granted the option. To become immortal. Both women found themselves mesmorised by such beauty and power this man held. And both agreed without hesitation. Mito and Kushina both felt renewed when they were given immortal bodies and slept with him the first time. Even being tired out after so long of sex with him. They always thought that no one could pleasure an Uzumaki, but they should've known better as the one who created them had all the stamina in the universe. Many of his other mates came from the world of Bleach.

Matsumoto was the first to be taken from her world and made into his mate. From there it was Unohana, Isane, and then Tier Harribel. They lived in the same castle and became the goddesses of their world. He then moved onto the Rosario Vampire world he created. Slightly messing up a bit he created a seperate entity in a female vampire by the name of Moka. When Moka died, he brought her back to life to be with her love, but removed the entity inside her, Ura Moke. Ura Moka was brought to the castle and instantly fell in love with him, she even found her mother, Ageha, Tsurara, Kurumu and Mizore. She was fine with it and even joined in every now and then.

We now find him sitting on his throne. A soul before him as he looked on while trying to hold a moan back from escaping his lips. Reason being is that between his legs was Kaguya. Enjoying herself as she bobbed her head back and forth on his meat stick. After she gave birth to his 7th child, she demanded that he impregnate her again. He never understood if she wanted a family or if she was addicted to him. She responded to that by stating it was both. Giving up the fight, he gave her what she wanted. The soul in question was a woman who went by the name of Mabui. Now he made also the Shinigamis and which ever soul beared his mark was to be sent straight away to his relm. And this one such woman held the mark. He only created the many known universes over 10 000 years ago and here he still was, roping in women left right and center. He's a Primordial. What are you gonna do about it?

The mark on her was that of two bite mark holes similar to that of a vampire bite. Looking up to him as she trembled in fear she watched as the man that spoke into her mind when she was alive, as the woman between his legs sped up her actions.

"Kaguya-chan. Be sure to gulp it all down now." said the man looking down as he felt his balls tighten, readying to fire his load.

"I'll be sure to. Naruto-sama." replied Kaguya as she looked up to him, then returned to sucking him.

Stroking her hair as he fired his load into her eager mouth, she swallowed it all but left some in her mouth and opened her mouth to show him. Slowly getting up as Vitaly came into the room with all her children. Her eldest child was a boy they named Sato. He had his father's hair being a pure snow white and had his mother's eyes. She had given birth to a considerable amount of children. 120 in total she had given birth to. Seeing Kaguya kneeling there, she made her way over to Kaguya after she sent her children to play with their half siblings. Once the children were away, she knelt next to her and made out with her, tasting and savoring the taste of Naruto's cum in her mouth as she began a tongue battle with Kaguya.

Naruto was the name of the Primordial God who created everything. His clothing consisted of such very regal clothing that was a black and red short sleeved coat with the words: Primordial running down the back in Kanji. His hair was snow white as you know, his eyes a cold ice blue and his body constantly gave off black smoke. On his forearms were gauntlets that were studded and were black. ( **A.N.** Daedric gauntlets to get the idea). His eyes burned with fury and yet also held such gentleness in them. He had black trousers on and combat boots on with spurs on the back near he heels. His chest was also covered in studded armor that was incredible and powerful. ( **A.N.** Deadric armor, but just the chest part not the entire thing. Stopping in front of Mabui, he placed a hand on her shoulder in a loving manner.

"Welcome home my love." he said as he gave the soul a kiss on the lips.

Accepting the kiss she opened her mouth to allow his tongue entrance. Breaking from the kiss, he ordered that Mabui's eternal body be brought to the throne room to begin the process of soul transfering.

As the body which hovered off the bed it was one, made its way to them, Rias and Kuroka came walking in. Both their hairs were a mess and Naruto could smell sex all over them. He didn't have to say anything as he knew what they had been doing. See, while Naruto was busy screwing one of his mates, the others would become horny enough to ask for help from the others. This of course depended on how far away your room was from his or how loud they were going at it. All of the mates had turned bisexual and they found the idea of making out and having sex with each other quite welcoming. But there were times when that wasn't needed as on some occasions, Naruto's lust would be too much and he'd end up having sex with all of them. At the same time. See, he was the original creator of the Clone jutsu the Shinobi could do. But these were more potent and could very much last a very long time.

"Another one?" asked Rias as Kuroka pinched her ass with a wink.

"Yes." was all Naruto said as they put the body next to him on the floor.

"Whatever." said Kuroka as they turned to see Kaguya and Vitaly now in full blown sex at the foot of Naruto's throne. Their clothes throne everywhere while they stayed in the 69 position.

"Mabui. We welcome you to my relm. And we welcome you as my newest mate." said Naruto as he took her hand and led her into her new body.

But it was really an exact copy of her body, but the only thing different was that these were immortal while the ones they occupied on earth weren't. Laying down into her body, the body was engulfed in a brilliant light and when it died down, Mabui got up in her new body. Slowly making it to her feet she took a step and nearly fell over. But was caught by Naruto.

"This is normal. It will take a few minutes of you getting used to your new body. Yoko-chan, Fuka-chan. Show the new edition around the castle." said Naruto as the two women came into the scene.

"Sure." they replied taking Mabui by her arms and leading her to give her the grand tour of the prestine castle.

Looking over back to his throne to see Kaguya and Vitaly now having very powerful sex, he snapped his fingers just as Vitaly began her descent on the strap on Kaguya had on her. They instantly vanished from sight and into Vitaly's bedroom just as the moans began to be heard.

Walking over to his throne, he sat down as Mito came into the room. Seeing her mate she sat down on his lap and played with his snow white hair as her 290 children made their way into the throne room, playing their favourite game. War.

Naruto approved of this game as he knew his children were all immortal apart from Hogomoro and Hamura when they were alive. As they weren't immortal until just recently. Looking into his eyes, she smiled as she stuck out her tongue. Getting the message, Naruto sucked on her tongue as he meshed his lips with hers. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she brought him closer and began to grind on his lap. Getting him nice and hard.

Breaking fro the kiss, Naruto grunted in frustration.

"What's wrong my love?" she asked as she slowly began to unbutton her shirt, slowly revealing her E-Cup breasts to him.

"I just sent Kaguya-chan and Vitaly-chan away for nearly having sex on my throne and now you come in wanting sex after 13 hours after our last sex session." said Naruto as Mito smirked evily at him.

"Oh. So you don't want another child is that it?" she said as she slowly got up only to have Naruto grab her arm and sit her back down on his lap.

"Is that a threat?" asked Naruto smiling arrogantly.

"So what if it is? What will you do?" asked Mito grinding against him.

"Hm. I'll just give you what you want." said Naruto as they vanished in a puff of black smoke.

The entire castle echoed with screams and grunt of pleasure as Naruto repeadly slammed himself into Mito. Mito really loved the idea of being dominated, and in the end when she died and became Naruto's mate, she got her wish. Sure her husband gave her what she wanted but come on. She was an Uzumaki and an Uzumaki can take quite the amount of anything and still come back for more.

At exactly 4 in the morning at any world, Naruto and Mito finished their sex marathon. It had been 2 days since they had begun and now he was tired so he and Mito fell asleep. Well, Mito did but he didn't need sleep. He slept sometimes but did it as a joke. Making his way to his throne, he sat down and summoned up his portal to view the worlds he had created. But the standard colour was different. The ones he could summon were red and see through. This one was green and whole. Snapping his fingers again and again he found this very strange and that nothing was happening.

Getting fed up he got up from his throne and made his way to destroy the portal. Swiping his hand across the portal he soon felt himself be pulled into it. This was not good. With the creator no longer in his position, the worlds would very much collapse on themsevles. What was he going to do? What was going to happen to him?

 **And scene.**

 **So this is the first chapter completed for the fanfic. The Primordial Contract. I know some of you are wondering as to why this didn't happen sooner, but I wanted to give a type of prologue to the fanfic in a sense.**

 **The harem line up will be placed in the next chapter.**

 **Chapter 2: The Contract Is Made**

 **Coming soon.**

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **Please rate and review.**

 **BlackSpirit101 out. ;)**


	2. Chapter 2: The Contract Is Made

**Hey guys and girls.**

 **Welcome back to a new chapter for The Primordial Contract.**

 **The last place we left off was where we were introduced to The Almighty One who's real name is Naruto. He won't have a surname so don't even ask as to why there is no surname.**

 **We were also introduced to a few of his lovers. As promised, at the end of this chapter, the harem list will be posted. A word of warning. The harem list is extremely long. So just a warning for those of you out there who like small harems.**

 **He has now been taken from the relm he lives in to one which he created. What will become of him? Or the worlds he created? Sure there are the mates he has which watch over the worlds they came from, but all they do is watch over them. They don't have the power to meddle in their lives or the power to change the fates of people. They don't pull the strings, Naruto does is what I'm trying to say.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing.**

Chapter 2: The Contract Is Made.

Waking up the next morning, Mito found herself in her bed but Naruto not with her. She knew he had a job to being the ruler of everything and also keeping the universes in check. She remembered when Naruto decided to take a type of vacation the one time. Everything fell into chaos in less than 2 minutes. Wars erupted, decay and famine ran rampant. And even the mind state of the people dwindled to where they were nothing more than a common savage.

Man she hated seeing all that. It still gave her chills. Leaving her room after she got dressed she opened her door and found Kuroka sprinting past her in a state of panic. Curiousity getting the better of her she tailed the Neko goddess and found herself in the throne room where Naruto would sit there and watch the worlds go about their thing. But there was no Naruto on the throne.

"What's going on?" asked Mito as Medaka came into the room.

"Naruto-chan is missing. We've gone to the worlds we came from but nothing has surfaced. We fear he has been taken against his will." replied Medaka as she began to pace in the throne room.

"We have to stay calm and rational." said Vitaly coming into the scene.

"Naruto-kun would never leave without giving us a headsup as to where he went." she said.

"That's the thing. He didn't." spat Rias coming into the room holding her youngest child in her arms.

The child looked a lot like her and even had the power of her as well. Naruto and Rias named their daughter Kona.

"Seeing that Naruto-kun is gone. And none of us come close have the power to take over as the new Primordial God. We have to find him." said Rias as an explosion went off. Looking into the circular pond in the throne room which was also the protal to oversee the worlds. They saw the world Esdeath came from soon be engulfed in flames as wars began to break out.

"It is happening. New plan." said Vitaly making her way to her husband's throne and sitting down.

"I'll use my power as a substitute to try and keep the destruction under control. I don't have the power to stop it though. Only slow it down. But for how long? I don't know." said Vitaly as she sat down.

Esdeath's world soon stopped flaming but the wars still carried on. It was not much but it was atleast helpful to prevent the world descending faster. Kaguya was the next person to come into the room.

"Has anyone found him yet?" she asked now extremely worried.

"Not yet." said the girls gathered.

"There has to be a way to find him." said Mito donning a thinking pose.

"Wait. Remember what Naruto-kun said about our marks?" stated Medaka as her hand made its way to her mark on her neck.

"Yeah? What about them?" asked Kaguya.

"He mentioned something about them also acting like a chain connecting us to him. Should we ever need to find him or visa versa. All we have to do is push our power into the mark and we will be able to located him." said Kaguya.

"Good thinking. Let's do it. Gather everyone and let's get this done." said Vitaly with everyone glarring at her.

"What?" asked Vitaly arching an eyebrow.

"Since when do you call the shots?" asked Mito with a slight hiss.

"Do you want the universes to be destroyed or not?" asked Vitaly.

"Nope. Okay let's get everyone." said Medaka as they scattered to gather all wives of Naruto and get them to locate him.

"*Sigh* Your father really loves doing this doesn't he? Little one?" said Vitaly as her hands made their way to her stomach.

 **With Naruto.**

Slowly opening his eyes. He began to adjust his mind and body to what happened. He remembered touching that weird portal and soon found himself losing conscience going through the damned thing. But now he was in the world of Familiar Of Zero.

How did he know? He created this world. But one thing stood out in his mind. How was he summoned here? Who had that much power to summon The Almighty One? It seemed impossible until now. Assessing his body he found himself in his demon form. But not all the way. His tails were out, his hair was more wild and longer where it reached the middle of his back. And his nails were claws with his eyes a sickly yellow with slittle pupils. ( **A.N.** Naruto was the original creator of the Juubi. But he liked the form so much he took it as his own.)

Getting up he found a woman with blonde hair and pointed ears topped off with an amazing figure. She was also accompanied by a man who looked to be her teacher.

"Are you okay?" asked the girl.

Instantly knowing what language she was speeking (He created all languages). He switched his language to speaek with her.

"Who are you? And how were you able to summon me like this?" asked Naruto in a very authoritive tone.

"My name is Tiffania. And it is required by students to summon up a familiar to help them." said Taffania.

"A familiar? A FAMILIAR? ME THE ONE WHO CREATED EVERYTHING IS NOW A FAMILIAR? HOW DID THIS HAPPEN?" snarled Naruto as his power swirled and thrashed around him.

Colbart got between Naruto and Tiffania thinking that the one summoned was going to go on a rampage. But he was surprised when Naruto calmed down and looked back to her. His eyes now showing a more relaxed approach and his mind more calm.

"Okay. I must think about this. You are just a regular teenaged woman who summoned me here to be your familiar. Is that correct?" stated Naruto with Tiffania nodding.

"Do you have any idea who you summoned?" asked Naruto arching an eyebrow.

"I can feel extra ordinary power flowing off you. But who are you? I've never sensed Magic like yours before." said Tiffania with Colbart lowering his guard and stepping aside.

"I am the one who created everything you see. I even created you." said Naruto with Tiffania donning a shocked expression.

"You created everything and everyone? But that would mean you're..." trailed Tiffania with Naruto nodding his head.

"I am. I am all things. And I am the being you made you and the many worlds." said Naruto.

"Like that is even true." said Guiche coming into the picture.

"He's just spelling random stuff that isn't even true. He doesn't have any form of power. I doubt he can even take me on." said Guiche looking all smug at Naruto.

"Is that a fact?" asked Naruto as his eyes flashed white and Guiche soon found himself slammed through a brick wall behind him.

Tiffania stood there along with Coblart. Looking from the broken wall to Naruto and then back to the broken wall.

"I guess the saying goes. Never mess with the one who made you." said Tiffania with Naruto nodding his head.

But he felt something wrong. When he did that ability he was able to do it no prob. But he felt slightly drained. It was like nearly all his godly power was sealed away. But he'd adress that later. Tiffania moved over to Naruto and brought his face down to hers. Naruto arched an eyebrow wondering what this elf was going to do.

What he didn't expect was her to kiss him full on the lips and the sheer feeling of having half his godly power restored to him. But instincts took over and he wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer to him with his tongue shooting into Tiffania's mouth. Tiffania broke the kiss with a slight blush and a giggle escaping her lips.

"If you wanted a kiss all you had to do was ask." stated Naruto with a cocky smile.

"T-That's not it. I-It was just to make t-the contract between you and me." said Tiffania with a slight stutter.

"They all say that my dear. But they always come back for more." said Naruto with smile never leaving his face.

"Let's get going. I'd like to introduce you to the others." said Tiffania.

"Then let's get going." said Naruto as Tiffania nodded and escorted him to where they would be staying.

 **And scene.**

 **So things in Naruto's relm have begun to get a little chaotic but the wives of Naruto have decided to find a way to locate and bring him back to prevent the worlds of descending more into chaos.**

 **They must succeed or the universes will be destroyed.**

 **As well. Here is the harem list:**

 **Konan**  
 **Tifa**  
 **Lightning**  
 **Girls from Triage X**  
 **Fem. Shinigami**  
 **Yami**  
 **Kami**  
 **Amaterasu**  
 **Rosswessie**  
 **Serafall**  
 **Gabriel**  
 **Tashigi**  
 **Reiju**  
 **Boa Hancock**  
 **Baccarat**  
 **Carina**  
 **Miya**  
 **Nami**  
 **Nico Robin**  
 **Koala**  
 **Scarlet**  
 **Alvida**  
 **Marguerite**  
 **Yuroichi**  
 **Hannah**  
 **Matsumoto**  
 **Tsukiumi and other busty Sekirei**  
 **Ccaptian Hina**  
 **Selvaria**  
 **Temari**  
 **Seras**  
 **Brandish**  
 **Angel**  
 **Yukino**  
 **Highschool Of The Dead Females**  
 **Tenten**  
 **Seilah**  
 **Kyoka**  
 **Siesta**  
 **Fouquet**  
 **Kirche**  
 **Kushina**  
 **Natsumi (Kushina's daughter)**  
 **Mei Terumi**  
 **Henrietta**  
 **Koyuki**  
 **Tiffania Westwood**  
 **Fuu**  
 **Yugito**  
 **Akeno**  
 **Grayfia**  
 **Mabui**  
 **Samui**  
 **Rias**  
 **Vitaly**  
 **Esdeath**  
 **Hinata's mother**  
 **Mikoto Uchiha**  
 **Kalifa**  
 **Perona from One Piece**  
 **Shakky**  
 **Seraphim**  
 **Moka**  
 **Ageha**  
 **Tsuraru**  
 **Akasha**  
 **Kurumu**  
 **Mizore**  
 **Queens Blade Girls**  
 **Padme**  
 **Bo Katan**  
 **Chuchi**  
 **Ahsoka**  
 **Barriess**  
 **Luminara**  
 **Aayla**  
 **Oola**  
 **Shaak Ti**  
 **Talon**  
 **Marriss Brood**  
 **Adi Gallia**  
 **Tiplee and her twin tuplar**  
 **Duchess Satine**  
 **Korra**  
 **Opal**  
 **Suyin Beifong**  
 **Lin beifong**  
 **Yue**  
 **Suki**  
 **Tia Haribbel**  
 **Unohana**  
 **Isane**  
 **Nemu**  
 **Asami**  
 **Rig Nema**  
 **Shizuka**  
 **Miss Universe**  
 **Olive**  
 **White Bay**  
 **Shigure Kōsaka**  
 **Kaname Kugatachi**  
 **A** **mi f** **F** **jimiya**  
 **Yōko Igarashi**  
 **Hibiki Yuki**  
 **Shizuru Toyonaga**  
 **Yumeko Tatsumoto**  
 **Chisato Ayazaki**  
 **L** **ulu**  
 **H** **isui**  
 **Sherry**  
 **Chelia**  
 **Layla**  
 **B** **isca**  
 **L** **ucy**  
 **J** **uvia**  
 **U** **ltear**  
 **D** **imaria**  
 **Pascia**  
 **A** **kiza**  
 **D** **ark magician girl**  
 **A** **lexis** **Rhodes**  
 **M** **iss** **F** **onda**  
 **M** **indy**  
 **J** **asmine**  
 **Paula**  
 **Miss** **V** **aletine**  
 **G** **arnet**  
 **F** **lare**  
 **Chifuyu**  
 **Tabane**  
 **Tatenashi**  
 **Maya (I.S.)**  
 **Gyokuro**  
 **Tamao Khalua**  
 **W** **omen from** **X-M** **en**  
 **M** **omoyo**  
 **C** **attleya (** **FZ** **)**  
 **A** **geha** **K** **uki**  
 **Shirley from** **O** **ne** **P** **iece**  
 **Miia**  
 **Rachnera**  
 **Erza**  
 **Mirajane**  
 **Lisanna**  
 **Cana**  
 **Irene**  
 **S** **exy** **R** **iley**  
 **A** **rana**  
 **Ayame**  
 **Pakura**  
 **Rin Nohara**  
 **L** **isanna**  
 **S** **aya**  
 **Kanako Tsutsutori**  
 **Yūka Amino**  
 **Mai** **(ATLA)**  
 **Katara**  
 **Kya**  
 **Lin** **B** **eifong**  
 **T** **oph** **B** **eifong**  
 **Ursa**  
 **S** **enna**  
 **Medaka**  
 **Kejoro**  
 **Yoko Littner**  
 **RWBY girls.**

 **And so much more.**

 **This is the harem line up. Man that is extremely long. More will be added in so keep a look out to the next list.**

 **Anyway.**

 **Chapter 3: The Finding Of Hope.**

 **Coming Soon.**

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **Please rate and review.**

 **BlackSpirit101 out. ;)**


	3. Chapter 3: The Finding Of Hope

**Hey guys and girls.**

 **Welcome back to a new chapter of The Primordial Contract.**

 **So the last place we left off was where Naruto gave Guiche one hell of beating. This just goes to show. Never fuck with a Primordial God.**

 **But with the universes now in jepordy the many mates of Naruto have gathered to use their power to try and locate him in order to put him back on the throne and bring peace back to the galaxy.**

 **If not... Well let me put it like this. It would like an ant being swallowed whole by a nuclear blast. That powerful on that magnitude.**

 **They have to find him. At any cost.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing.**

Chapter 3: The Finding Of Hope.

Waking up the next morning to find himself in the bed next to Tiffania. Naruto stretched his tired limbs as he yawned the sleep away. But there was one simple problem. Normally he'd not even need to sleep. He'd just rest. But never sleep. Something was seriously wrong.

Was he becoming human? His thoughts were stopped when Tiffania began to stir as she opened her eyes to find Naruto standing there as he climbed out the bed and walked to the window and began to put his clothes on.

She had to admit one thing. He seriously knew how to stay in top condition. His body was seriously defined and he even had what looked to be large scars on his back. She counted two.

Looking back to her, Naruto smirked as he sat down without a shirt on. His body littered with more scars and even there was a serious scar where his heart was. Becoming brave she placed a hand on that lone scar while Naruto looked into her eyes with such fasination that she thought they were intriguing.

"My heart." he said gaining her attention.

"My greatest achievement was born from there. And so was my greatest failure." added Naruto.

"Why do you say that?" she asked as sher removed her nimble fingers from his chest.

"When I created the worlds. I decided to teach it to a being I myself created. No regular human would do as their bodies would not handle such tremendous knowledge and power. So I thought long and hard about it as I moulded people and placed them on the worlds I made. Then I made a remarkable finding. Why not make a person out of myself? But I couldn't just use any form of power. So I used my own. I ripped out my own heart and moulded my student from that." said Naruto placing his hand on the scar with the tissue moving away to show that what he said was true.

Right where a heart should go, there was nothing. Just a bunch of magic, or what could be magic swirling in that single abyss in his chest.

"I named him Haraka. I showed him the means of creating a world. How to fill it with life and all pure things. He took it like a fish to water. But over time, he began to no longer care about the creation of worlds and making them beautiful. He began to twist worlds and taint them. Wars, famine, plagues, disasters, death. Strife, pestalence, all those negative quilities. He wove into the worlds. I tried to make him stop his wrongful ways but he kept persisting and eventually it got too much." said Naruto.

"What happened next?" asked Tiffania.

"A great battle took place. He took on the full embodiment of death and chaos itself while I was part of the life and creation side. We fought long and hard. Many of the worlds I created were blackened during our fight. Never in my life did I ever imagine that I'd face a person I created from my own blood. I treated him like a son. I cried everytime I faced off against him. In the end, I could only manage to seal all his powers away while scattering his essence across the galaxy. 2 of my wings removed during our fight as a reward for my ignorance." said Naruto bringing out his wings to only show 18 wings and not a full 20 wings.

"Do you regret ever creating him?" asked Tiffania with Naruto shaking his head.

"Not one bit. I did everything in my power to ensure he was happy. This was his path. His choosing. I only wish it never came to this. But a father must do what's best for his children isn't that right?" said Naruto.

Folding his wings back into him, he and Tiffania got up and left their room only to find Guiche standing there as he praised Naruto. Everyone stood there as the blonde man worshipped Naruto with everything he had. Sweatdropping at what he was doing, Naruto walked over to Guiche and slammed him against the wall.

"What do you think you're doing?" asked Naruto coldly.

"I'm glorifying your name my lord." said Guiche.

"This isn't some plan you have to gain my favour and allow you into the gates of Heaven is it?" spat Naruto.

"I would never do such a thing. I would only serve you and make sure you are well served." said Guiche.

"Well do that in your own time. Seriously, you're creeping me out. I'll accept your praise for now. But if this happens like this in public, I'll ensure you are utterly crushed to oblivion." snarled Naruto releasing his grip on Guiche.

"Oh such extravigant words from my master's mouth. I would truly be worthy of praising such a righteous ruler." said Guich only to be kicked in the face by Naruto would was seething with rage.

"I told you to not do that anymore." growled Naruto.

 **With Naruto's mates.**

Every single one of Naruto's many mates had gathered before he throne room. Medaka who was Naruto's 17th mate came into the room wih a black kimono holding their 34th child. He had his mother's hair and his father's eyes. He had already began to awaken the majority of his powers. Yet it wasn't enough to fully awaken them and begin to do cool stuff like Naruto could. All he could do right now was cause an equivilant of a nuclear explosion on a planet, that was it.

Next was Yoko. Naruto's 23rd mate and soon to be mother of Naruto's 45th child. She was already 4 months in and she was hoping it would be a girl this time. She liked having so many sons but come on. All she wanted was one daughter who she could talk to about girl things.

They had recently found where Naruto was and now they were getting ready to open the portal. Kaguya, Esdeath and Selvaria along with Mito and Samui used their power in a resonating manner and managed to slowly open the gateway to where he was.

The women going in to retrieve him was Kushina, Yoko, Medaka and Kejoro, Naruto 13th mate and mother to well over 400 children. She wanted another child but with him being away like this, that was not going to happen anytime soon. Naruto was the only person on all their minds and they were hoping to get the worlds back in order. Vitaly had changed places with Mikoto who saw that she was feeling weakened from using her power to stabilise the worlds.

The portal soon enough opened and the women walked through and soon found themselves face to face with Naruto who looked at them with such love.

"Took you long enough." he said as they all hugged him to no extent as if in fear they would never have this moment again.

"We have been looking all over for you. Do you have any idea what you have put us through?" said Medaka with the other nodding their heads.

"Well, I was taken to a different world. But I am still impressed this very woman summoned me when I am the one who gave life to everything." said Naruto.

"Well that is all nice and pretty, but we need you back on the throne. The worlds are in chaos. And we fear the worlds will rip apart." said Kushina.

"I'm sorry. But I can't go back." said Naruto with the girls having their : 'Why?' face plastered on them.

"The reason why I can't go is because I am contracted to her. But I can offer a substitute." said Naruto as he began to gather his power.

Pure holy Primordial Power surged forth from him as the sky blackened and Naruto's eyes glowed a brilliant white as a summoning circle formed on the ground under his feet.

"Summon." he said as a coffin emerged slowly out the ground.

Once fully out the ground, the summoning circle on the floor vanished and Naruto's eyes returned to normal.

"This will provide a more than moderate substitute for me. He'll last as long as I tell him." said Naruto as the coffin opened to show himself.

The other Naruto stepped forth from the coffin and Naruto brushed the hair away from his ear.

"Last until I get back." said Naruto with himself looking back.

"You got it boss." he said as he lept through the portal.

But just as the girls were about to jump through the portal it closed up leaving them on the planet Naruto was on as well. With their only way home gone for sometime now, they only had one thing left. Stay with Naruto. Well for Kushina, she wanted more than to stay with him. she seriously wanted another child. And seeing that her mating season was coming up, things would be getting steamy for her and Naruto.

Naruto remembered that like it was yesterday. For 5 days in a human's world, they had sex non stop. Thank goodness for having godly stamina as he would easily run out of steam very fast. So with them now on the world with Naruto, they decided to go with him and Tiffania and see what would happen.

 **And scene.**

 **So with Naruto making a clone of himself, he sent it to his relm to ensure the worlds no longer descend into chaos. As well, the women who lept through the gate to get him, have now been stranded with Naruto. But with Kushina's mating season coming soon, how will Naruto handle this? Normally in his relm, he'd be able to enclose the room or rooms with a sound proof barrier. Not this panzy shit the ninjas used, the real deal.**

 **He may end up breaking something that will no be pretty. maybe a few houses in the process.**

 **Anyway.**

 **Chapter 4: The Challenges.**

 **Coming soon.**

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **BlackSpirit101 out. ;)**


	4. Chapter 4: The Queen And The God

**Hey guys and girls.**

 **Welcome to the new chapter for The Primordial Contract.**

 **So the last place we have left off was where a few of Naruto's lovers had come to get him back, but it turns out to not be that simple. So in order to keep the worlds he created from falling apart, Naruto has created a clone of himself that will act as a mean to keep the worlds from falling into chaos.**

 **But now we turn to the next chapter and find what exactly our Primordial ruler will do.**

 **Oh and this chapter's name has changed.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing.**

Chapter 4: The Queen And The God.

Despite being an almighty being who created everything seen here and there. People still gave him a rather cold expression. Could it be due to the reason that the small handfull of women who came through the portal were all clinging to him.

Medaka was on Naruto's right arm, while Yoko was on his left. Kejoro clung to his back while Kushina was being carried by Naruto. Looking about, Naruto left every single one of the stone cold gaze aimed at him. But something was really amiss. Naruto was the creator of everything. Why was he caring about his social status when in the past he didn't really care?

He had to look into this. Looking to Tiffania who was walking infront of him, Naruto coughed a bit and gained her attention.

"Where we going?" asked Naruto.

"To the castle. We are to meet up with the Queen." said Tiffania.

"Why?" asked Naruto arching an eyebrow.

"It is required for familiars and their masters to meet with the Queen. That way we show we have completed the ritual for a wizard." said Tiffania only to feel a dark aura looming over her.

Slowly turning around, she found the women whom were with Naruto. To be glarring hard at her while they all were no longer clinging to Naruto.

"Naruto-sama is not a familiar. He is the creator of all things. He could kill you just by thinking on it. You should be on your knees bowing to him." growled Yoko while Tiffania began to sweat bullets from the amount of hatred the girls had for him.

"I meant no disrespect." said Tiffania only to be grabbed by Kejoro.

"On your knees before the Almighty One." she growled only to feel a hand on her shoulder.

Turning to find it to be Naruto, slowly lowered Tiffania while Naruto kept his eyes locked with Kejoro.

"Enough of that. I've told her to not call me her familiar. She already knows." said Naruto with Kejoro gaining a happy cheery grin.

"Oh, well then. I'm sorry." said Kejoro only to glare darkly at Tiffania. "I'll be serious with you. I don't like you. Should you make Naruto-sama feel bad in any way. You'll regret it."

"Kejoro-chan." called Naruto with Kejoro spinning around and smiling innocently to Naruto.

"Hai?" she chimed.

"Stop harrasing." spoke Naruto with Kejoro saluting to Naruto.

"Got it." she said before glarring to Tiffania. "I'm watching you."

Walking off to the castle. Naruto soon began to wonder. Why did he sleep when in the past he never needed to sleep at all? Why did he feel so drained like he did when he used just a basic strike at Guiche the other day? What was happening to him?

Pushing the doors to the caslt open, Naruto along with his mates and Tiffania walked into the room and found the Queen sitting on her throne as she was being droned by some nobles.

Waiting til the Queen was done, she sighed as she soon looked to Tiffania. Smiling to her, she climbed off her throne and embraced the half-elf. Naruto meerly stood there. Unphased by such a show of affection, stood there as the two women carried on.

Eventually they finished and the Queen turned to Naruto. Seeing such a man before her, Henrietta found herself gazing at the face of an angel. The man before her was so handsome she couldn't believe such a man even existed. Despite his demonic appearance, he was totally gorgeous.

"Your highness. You're staring." said Tiffania snapping her out of her musings.

"Oh sorry. Just never seen someone so...different." said Henrietta sitting back on her throne, fighting back a blush on her face. "So, whart is your familiar's name?"

"Naruto. Or better known as The Almighty One." spoke Tiffania as she felt the ice cold glares from the women behind her.

"I see. And what makes him The Almighty One?" asked Henrietta.

"He created the worlds and everything in it." barked Kushina with the grils agreeing with her.

"Really?" chimed one of the noblemen.

"Yes. Something a lowly human like you could never imagine." growled Medaka only to have Naruto chuckle to himself.

"Careful Medaka-chan. If you remember, before you became immortal, you were once human as well. Or did you forget that?" said Naruto looking back to her making her flush with embarassment.

"You really immortal? I don't believe any of that bullshit." snorted another nobleman.

Grabbing a sword from one the guards, Yoko unsheathed the weapon and impaled Medaka with it while Medaka stood there unphased by the sword sticking out her chest. Everyone stood there completely amazed that there was no blood. No nothing of injury whatsoever.

"Now if I was human still. I'd have felt that. But I don't." said Medaka with Yoko pulling the sword out with the wound closing.

"I am the beginning, and the end." said Naruto stepping forward. "I create life. And ensure they are well."

"So, how did you get summoned here?" asked Henrietta.

"I would like to know that myself. How is it that someone I created, was able to summon me? I very much wanna know that." said Naruto stepping forward.

"What else is there to yourself?" asked Henrietta.

But before Naruto could even answer, a massive earthquake shook the grounds and every single person were soon on their knees while Naruto held a face of absolute shock.

"No. It can't be..." he trailed while everything looked to him.

"What is it?" asked Yoko as she grabbed Naruto's cheeks.

"I never thought it was possible. But I guess humans will do everything they can to gain power of the gods." said Naruto with a scold as his mates soon donned faces of despair.

"Don't tell us." they said with Naruto nodding his head as a large plume of black smoke formed inside the throne room and taking on the form of a man.

"Ah, my father. How long has it been?" chimed the cloudy man.

"Haraka. How are you awake? I ensured you werer sealed properly." barked Naruto while he looked on with scorn.

"Well, what happens when you poke something for a long time?" asked the man now identified as Haraka.

"Don't give me that. I ensured those seals would keep you at bay for all eternity." snarled Naruto only to have Haraka laugh really hard.

"Well, then you should've condemed me to Hell. Or an endless cycle of torment. But no. You put me in a very epic power nap and then scatter my essence throughout the galaxy. And now that I've awoken, I can finish what we started, all those years ago." cackled Haraka as he vanished.

"Dammit. Now Haraka is awake. Why?" growled Naruto with Medaka tapping his shoulder.

"Maybe it could be due to the fact that you were not in your usual spot. On your throne. Maybe in the chaos of the universes collapsing, Haraka weakened the seal enough for him to break free." suggested Medaka with Naruto nodding his head.

"That could be the reason. Not a bad theory." said Naruto turning to Tiffania.

"We must prepare for battle with Haraka." said Naruto with Tiffania nodding her head from hearing what Haraka did in the past.

"I know the place." said Tiffania.

 **And scene.**

 **So now we've seen Haraka, the very person whom Naruto created using his own heart as a base for Haraka.**

 **And with his son now being awake and very much seeking vengeance for being sealed away, things aren't gonna look good as the two begin what they stopped all those years ago. Where Father and Son battle once again.**

 **Stay tuned for more.**

 **Chapter 5: The School Of Magic.**

 **Coming soon.**

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **Please rate and review.**

 **BlackSpirit101 out. ;)**


	5. Chapter 5: The School Of Magic

**Hey guys and girls.**

 **Welcome back to a new chapter for The Primordial Contract.**

 **Now, before we even begin, I want to get this out there. A few new fanfics are currently in the oven and are being created for you to feast on. They go as follows:**

 **The Crimson Hunter: This was brought into my head when I thought long and hard about the sudden flicker in my head. Naruto will be extremely powerful but will also be a glass cannon as well. So yes he will be strong and yes he will be in serious problems. It will be a harem fanfic and it will be a crossover of Naruto and Highschool DxD.**

 **The Black Grimoire: A fanfic based off the one episode anime Black Clover. It will be a Naruto and Black Clover fanfic. And no, not like the anime where Naruto is all awesome and what have you. Naruto will be much more darker. Let's just say he will make a contract with a dark god and will be the harbinger of despair and destruction.**

 **The Sage Of The Six Elements: A crossover of Naruto and Jak & Daxter. And no, Naruto will not have that weasel with him at all. Naruto will however be a master over all forms of Eco. It will be a harem as well and I'm not revealing anymore than that.**

 **So without further ado.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing.**

Chapter 5: The School Of Magic.

Coming along the roads, Naruto along with his mates found that they were coming up to a rather large school. Looking to Tiffania, Naruto saw that she was slightly paranoid. Deciding to wait and see what might play out, he stayed silent as they walked over the threshold of the school. There they found many people carrying books which were no doubt spell tomes. While others were practicing spells with a teacher supervision.

But once again, Tiffania seemed to be upset. Choosing to keep quiet they made their way across the school. Tiffania did state that they'd be able to use this place to find a means to stop Haraka for good. Or hopefully, stall him.

"Oh look, it's the elf. She should just go back to where she came from." were just a few of the words thrown about the area.

But Naruto was having none of it. Releasing a small drop of his power, every single person in the school found themselves dropped to the floor and struggling to stay upright. The sheer gravity of the power was immense and incredible.

Felling Tiffania grab his sleeve, Naruto released his energy, allowing everyone to get back up. But someone deep in the school who too was affected by such power, surge to her feet as she stormed to where she felt the presence of such energy.

But in her haste, she slammed into someone with the her tumbling to the ground.

"Hey, watch where you're going." she braked as she looked to him but soon gasped at who she was seeing.

Directly before her, was the very man whom she knew she'd find. At that moment, she adjusted herself and bowed low to Naruto as he ones gathered before Naruto were shocked beyond compare.

"My lord. It is an honor to be in your presence." said the woman as Naruto arched an eyebrow.

Looking over her body, Naruto found her to be rather cute for someone like her. She was a beautiful woman who has a very long hair, with her front hair-bangs covers her right eye. She also has an average body built with a well-endowed bust size. In attire wise, her clothing design was more revealing and sophisticated, with her black dress that almost exposing her cleavage, which is also warped by blue obi that surrounds her waist, as well her skirt which its cut that almost reveals her legs until her hips. One notable feature about her fashion is her sleeveless black cape with a white feathery collar and the design of falcon sewed on her clothes vividly stood out. She was rather cute and the mates Naruto had with him were slightly mad with jealousy.

"And who are you?" asked Naruto making her raise her head.

"My name is Figneria Alshavin. I'm a Warrior Monk who was sent here in hopes of gaining an audience with The Almighty One." she replied locking eyes with Naruto.

She soon found herself getting lost in the very features of the one she swore to follow no matter what. He was undeniably handsome. A man like no other. Man who deserves to be proclaimed with righteous glory.

"Well, you sure know how to pick 'em." stated Kejoro crossing her arms.

"So what? So tell me. What are these Warrior Monks?" asked Naruto.

"We serve one person. And one person only. You. The Almighty One. We knew you'd come to us one day." said Figneria.

"And how did you know?" chirped Kushina wondering why they knew he'd come.

"The moment we felt a powerful force ripple through the world, we all suffered a very visceral dream. It showed two beings. One cladded in light, the other in shadows. World lay burning around them as they battled one another. One stated he was The Almighty One and that order will be restored when Haraka would be returned to him again." said Figneria.

"That would be a tough one." said Naruto.

"How come?" asked Figneria.

"Haraka and Naruto-kun were once one being yes. But having them become one again, will be hard. That would mean that all Naruto-kun's power would be pulled back into him, rendering him back at full power." said Medaka with Naruto nodding his head.

"It would mean I will be back as my original self before I created Haraka, but that would mean everything would be condensed to the point where nothing will survive." said Naruto with the girls arching their eyebrows.

"What do you mean?" asked Kushina.

"It means that a great amount of energy will be released once Haraka and I have merged together. Many worlds and universes will go dark." said Naruto.

"But either way, we have to defeat Haraka seeing that he is now awake." said Tiffania.

"True enough. But we need to also think about what will happen once he's defeated. Yes I defeated him in the past. But I more sealed his power and scattered his essence across the galaxy." said Naruto.

"So once again, we're at a crossroads." said Yoko.

"If there were a way to save the worlds, while at the same time killing Haraka. I'm all ears." said Naruto.

"Once again, a disadvantage." said Figneria with Naruto nodding his head.

"But there must be a way to stop him." said Tiffania now extremely worried that her world would explode.

"There probably is a way. If I recall correctly, there are 4 Void Mages right?" said Naruto looking to Tiffania.

"There is." said Tiffania.

"Excellent. Should they combine all their power to form a barrier around our fight, for atleast a few seconds, I can merge back with Haraka without causing a Super Nova which will destroy everything." said Naruto.

"Excellent. I know where we can find another Void Mage." stated Tiffania.

"Who?" asked Figneria.

Louise De Blanc." said Tiffania.

 **And scene.**

 **So now we have a plan and we are now gonna see just what Naruto has in mind regarding the whole thing about Haraka. And not only that, but we have seen Figneria from Lord Marksman And Vanadis. And yes, there are other Vanadis who will be joining the harem.**

 **Next chapter.**

 **Chapter 6: The Resonating.**

 **Coming soon.**

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **Please rate and review.**

 **BlackSpirit101 out. ;)**


	6. Chapter 6: The Resonating

**Hey guys and girls.**

 **Welcome back to a new chapter of The Primordial Contract.**

 **So the last place we left off, Naruto along with his mates have went to The School Of Magic and here they have found the sexy, Figneria who is a warrior monk. A group of people who are devoted followers to Naruto, or The Almighty One.**

 **Not only that, but the group has now decided to work on a means to stopping Haraka. By getting all 4 Void Mages, they'd finally have a way to stop Haraka. But once Haraka is no more, Naruto will be whole once again. But no one said that this will become a war.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing.**

Chapter 6: The Resonating.

Waking up to a new morning, Naruto slowly wormed his way out the grasp of his lovers and soon got to a mirror. Looking at himself in the mirror, he shook his head only to sense the presence of someone behind him. Turning around, he soon found himself pinned by Figneria as she gazed into his deepp blue eyes.

"Hello my lord." she said rather smoothly.

"Uh...hello." said Naruto as Figneria began to trace circles on his chest.

"It has been told by our Priestess. That when The Almighty One ever comes to us from the Heavens, we are to give ourselves to him. And ensure his needs are satisfied, be them through blood, or pleasure." she purred as she let the side of top drop down, showing just the right amount of chest.

"Is that so?" asked Naruto as Figneria licked her lips.

"It is. And to bear a child as I am now will make the child the Proginator to this world." said Figneria only to be grabbed by Yoko while the others were behind her.

"Mind telling us what you're doing? Woman?" barked Kejoro.

"I was just making small talk with The Almighty one. What's it to you?" retorted Figneria.

"Looks to us you were coming onto him. So we ask again, what were you doing?" snarled Medaka.

"Word is it that the one who found The Almighty One is destined to bear his child and create a Proginator to this world. A being of ultimate stature. And become the father of a whole new line of people." replied Figneria only to be dragged by the girls.

Shaking his head, Naruto simply went back to what he was doing and soon began to feel a small tingling feeling within his body, followed by a slight earthquake.

It wasn't quite an earthquake, rather a small rumble. And it didn't last long either, no longer than 5 seconds. Once the earthquake passed, Naruto felt that he was back to normal. He didn't feel that tingling anymore and he didn't feel anything strange.

But soon he was walking down the halls to the entrance where Tiffania was waiting for him. Along with his mates and Figneria. She must've gotten an earful about trying to anything like that.

"Should we be going now?" asked Tiffania.

Nodding their heads, Naruto and the team got onto a few carriages and were soon carted to Louise's house. Along the roads, Naruto kept looking out the window as he looked to the sun in the sky.

Sun in the sky. Wait, there was someone deep within there. A single deity that Naruto had as every god in every world he made. Telling the driver to stop, Naruto climbed out the cart and stepped a few meters away from the cart.

Everyone apart from Naruto's mates looked on in confusion.

"Amatersu. I call on you. Come to your master." called Naruto to the sky.

And after a few seconds, the sun turned a small tint of red as a rather large fireball was seen descending from the heavens. Once the fireball was on the ground, it dispersed and revealed a rather beautiful woman with amazing features as she stood there. Heat waves seen coming off her body as she stood there, looking to Naruto.

"Ara ara. Naruto-kun. It's so good to see you again." said the woman as she pressed her amazing breasts into his chest and gave him a passionate kiss on his lips.

Responding in kind, Naruto threw his arms around her waist as her leg hicked up and pulled him closer. If the girls were reading this situation right, it would be a claer indicaion that this woman wanted to have sex with Naruto.

"Nice to meet you again." said Naruto as they broke the kiss but never letting the other go.

"Wh is she?" whispered Tiffania to the other girls.

"One of Naruto's wives. Amaterasu. After Vitaly and Esdeath, she was the next to come into existance. But Naruto created her as a being of an immortal body from the beginning unlike us. She was given the task of bathing everything in glorious light and be the sun to every world. She is also known as the mother of stars." stated Kushina.

"Why is she known as the mother of stars?" asked Figneria.

"She and Naruto had so many children together that they spanned across the night sky and formed the stars. She is also the patron goddess of a few worlds that thrive off her power." replied Medaka.

"Husband to the sun? Why not." chirped Figneria.

"It's been a while." cooed Amaterasu.

"That is has." said Naruto as he held his wife close.

"I felt the shakes. Haraka has come back." said Amaterasu.

"It seems that way. Looks like the seals weakened and caused him to escape the prison I put him in." said Naruto.

"Well, looks like you have a pickle on your hands. What you gonna do?" asked Amaterasu.

"I'm gathering the Void Mages of this world. Now once I have them, we can set a trap and rid Haraka forever." said Naruto.

"But what will you do is my true question?" asked Amaterasu.

"I'm gonna merge him with myself." replied Naruto.

"But then Haraka will be no more." said Amaterasu with Naruto nodding.

"I should've done it a long time ago. So I must do it now." said Naruto with his wife nodding her head.

"Makes sense. But will you be able to accept it that you're killing a man who was like your son?" asked Amaterasu.

"I am still having a hard time swallowing that pill." said Naruto hanging his head.

"Hey. We're here for you. Remember that." said Amaterasu.

"I know. That is why we need to hurry before Haraka gathers his scattered power." said Naruto.

"I'll go and notify the girls right away." said Amaterasu as she began to ascend.

"Thank you." said Naruto as she winked to him.

With Amaterasu now gone, Naruto made his way to the cart and climbed in. Looking to the girls being Tiffania and Figneria, he found them to hold faces of shock and confusion.

"What?" asked Naruto.

"You have a weird taste in women." said Figneria only to be attacked by Naruto's mates once again.

"Well, let's be going." said Tiffania with the carriage going off to Louise's house.

 **And scene.**

 **So Naruto has made contact wirth his wife, Amaterasu and now Amaterasu has gone back to tell the girls to stall Haraka's power progression no matter what.**

 **Not only that, but Figneria has gotten it in her head that she should bear the child to The Almighty One, thus creating a new race and making a Proginator for Albion.**

 **But the girls with Naruto aren't having any of it.**

 **Stay tuned for more as the team arrives at Louise's house.**

 **Chapter 7: The Earth Mage.**

 **Coming soon.**

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **Please rate and review.**

 **BlackSpirit101 out. ;)**


	7. Chapter 7: The Earth Mage

**Hey guys and girls.**

 **Welcome back to a new chapter for The Primordial Contract.**

 **So the last place we left off was where everyone had gone to find Louise, the second Void Mage who will aid Naruto in stopping Haraka. But with them having to go there, things are not really looking well.**

 **But thank goodness that Amaterasu, Naruto's wife as well as the one who is the sun in every world, was there. With her delivering the message that Haraka's progress had to be slowed. She has returned to the sky and then straight into the Aether (Calling it that for the relm Naruto lives in). Where she will help with everyone slowing down Haraka.**

 **So now we see just what Naruto will be getting up to.**

 **As well, I have an announcment to make. Due to the sudden shift in economic climae change in South Africa, I have been forced to do a career change. I am going into a field that is extremely demanding and may cause me to not be able to post for a while. But I'll do my best to try and bring you chapters as soon as possible. Please do not feel that I am abandoning any of my fanfics as I am not. But chapters to come out will be quite slow. Thank you for your cooperation.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing.**

Chapter 7: The Earth Mage.

With the carriage soon coming to a stop outside a rather large mansion. Not as impressive as the one Naruto owned, but still impressive to say. A drawbridge rested as a gate to gain entry into the mansion, with a golem staying as a gatekeeper outside.

"Who are you?" asked a guard at the gate with the golem.

"We're Louise's friends." said Tiffania.

"I don't know. You look suspicious." said the guard looking directly at Naruto.

"You dare called The Almighty One, suspicious?" barked Figneria as she got her wepaons out only to have Naruto raise a hand to stop her.

"You seem to be exhausted from your work her." stated Naruto with his eyes flashing white and the guard ceasing hostility.

"Yeah man. It gets so boring out here. No one truly comes here anyway." stated the guard as his eyes became heavy.

"That's okay. Sleep now. You'll feel better." said Naruto with the guard dropping to the ground and now sleeping.

"What did you do?" asked Tiffania looking to the guard.

"A spell I know. Simple and easy. Calm. It calms down the target and even makes them fall asleep. Depending on how weak their mind is." replied Naruto looking to Tiffania.

With them walking across, Naruto and everyone else made their way inside the mansion and found there to be a few maids that stood in their way.

"Welcome to the De Blanc residence. Unfortunately our master is busy." said the head maid as a woman with a few animals and gorgeous long pink hair and an impressive chest stood at the balcony.

"That is okay. They're with me." said the woman.

Walking down the stairs, the woman looked straight into Naruto's eyes and escorted them to her room where she had more pets with her. Once everyone was inside, she closed the door and was instantly bowing before Naruto.

Looking around the room, Naruto found a symbol on her bedside that was very much his symbol. ( **A.N.** Shrine of Talos from Skyrim to get the idea).

"At last. The Almighty One. And before me as well. I'm deeply honored." she said.

"You'd better be. He deserves praise." barked Figneria before Naruto shot her a look.

"That's enough." hissed Naruto looking to Figneria with her clamping her mouth shut. "What is your name?"

"Cattleya, your holiness. And I've been praying to see your face. And now that I have, I can be of service to you." she said.

"How did you know it was me?" asked Naruto arching an eyebrow.

"Not many people can cause a guard to go to sleep like that. Or should I say that no one can. These guards are trained to resist magic, and for you to render him asleep like that. Means you are The Almighty One." said Cattleya as she looked to Naruto.

"I see. I am told that there are others in this family. Correct?" asked Naruto with Cattleya nodding her head.

"There is. My sister is away at the moment, but my younger sister Louise is here with her familiar." said Cattleya.

"I see. Well, we need her." said Naruto with Cattleya raising an eyebrow.

"Why, your holiness?" questioned Cattleya.

"Haraka, Naruto-sama's only creation of his own blood. Has awakened. He seeks to end all things created by Naruto-sama and create a twisted universe. And should Naruto-sama be destroyed, Haraka becomes the new Primodrial God and do as he sees fit." said Kushina with everyone nodding.

"How was he born?" asked Cattleya.

"From me. He was born from me, when I ripped out my own heart and used that to create him. Should Haraka be reunited with me again, I will be made whole once again." said Naruto showing Cattleya his scar on his chest.

"And why need my sister?" asked Cattleya.

"She is a Void Mage. According to what Naruto-sama has stated, the Void Mages can be used to create a barrier that will last long enough for Naruto to have Haraka return to being Naruto's heart again." replied Medaka.

"I see. She's down this way." said Cattleya as she led them out and along the mansion only to spot her sister and her familiar running away in the distance.

"There they are." said Cattleya pointing to the distance.

"Thank you Cattleya. You shall be rewarded the next time we meet each other." said Naruto with Cattleya bowing to Naruto as they ran off to chase them.

AFter a good couple of minutes of chasing them, they managed to corner them off and surround both Louise and her familiar who was really a human.

"What are you planning?" barked the man as he got ready to attack.

"Easy. We need your help." said Naruto.

"For what?" snarled Louise.

The group then went on to explain the situation as to why Naruto needed Louise's help to ensure they'd have a future and what would happen should Haraka succeed in destroying Naruto. Followed by them telling that Naruto was the Creator. The one who made everything they see and hear.

Soon, Saito and Louise agreed to help Naruto accomplish his mission in preserving the balance and helping Naruto return Haraka back to being Naruto's heart. And in return, Naruto promised Saito and Louise that they will be rewarded with eternal life and live as gods to their world. Soon they were off back to Magic Academy. The chances of having Haraka trapped within a barrier had just got a whole lot better.

 **And scene.**

 **So now there are 2 Void Mages who will assist Naruto in his plans and not only that, but Naruto has very much made a promise to Louise and Saito that they will become gods to their world.**

 **As well, Cattleya was promised to be rewarded for her help with Naruto. This is getting good. Can they succeed in stopping Haraka? Or will the known world become a parallel universe of itself?**

 **Find out next week.**

 **Chapter 8: The Elves Arrive.**

 **Coming soon.**

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **Please rate and review.**

 **BlackSpirit101 ourt. ;)**


	8. Chapter 8: The Dark Prince

**Hey guys and girls.**

 **Welcome to a new chapter of The Primordial Contract.**

 **So the last place we left off was where Naruto along with many of the other people who have joined him have tracked down Louise, the second piece of this puzzle. With her with them, they can finally gain a better advantage of using their plan to stop Haraka.**

 **Not only that, but Naruto has met up with Cattleya, Louise's older sister. Who also happens to be a devote worshipper of The Almighty One, being Naruto. With her meeting with the one she has been praying to, she has been told that she will be rewarded when she meets with Naruto once more.**

 **With Louise now joined with them, they head out to find the next Void Mage. As well, this chapter's name has changed.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing.**

Chapter 8: The Dark Prince.

Traveling along the roads towards the Queen's palace, Naruto began to think. And this type of thinking was something he was dreading. As of late, he was more sleepy. More hungry. And for some reason, more tired whenever he used his powers. Why was this happpening? Why was he feeling these type of trivial things? He was the Creator. The one who made all things. The one who breathed planets, universes and even people into existance. Surely he'd never feel these thing ever. Right? So why was he feeling weak beyond compare? Why was his body acting so strange?

His thoughts were cut short when the carriage arrived at the palace with them climbing off it. Climbing out the cart, they made their way to the throne room to find Henrietta. From there, they'd secure the location of the next Void Mage.

Opening the doors to the throne room, they found Henrietta sitting there as she gazed upon her friends. Getting up from her throne she smiled as she embraced Louise.

"Glad to see you again." said Henrietta.

"Likewise. Any news regarding activity here?" asked Naruto.

"Yeah. A massive cult that praises Haraka as the true Primoridal while calling you a Flase Emperor. Not only that, but Haraka has began to create monsters from the cultists." said Henrietta.

"That's very much like him. Always making an army that serves his every bidding." said Naruto only to have a dark laugh echo through the throne room.

"That's because they pledged their souls to me. Not you. Father." said Haraka as he materialised before Naruto.

"Haraka. Stop this at once. I sealed you away once. I can damn as well, do it again." barked Naruto.

"Then why haven't you? Hm? Or are you too weak to do that?" snapped Haraka with a chuckle.

"I need to keep the world safe. Safe from you." retorted Naruto only to have Haraka howl with laughter.

"So what. Who cares about a few dead people. Oh wait. You do. You care as to what happens with them. That's what makes you weak." said Haraka with Naruto's power flowing around him.

"You should watch your mouth." snapped Naruto as he charged full force into Haraka and destroyed the entire side of the palace.

Flying through the air was both Naruto and Haraka. The fighting shook the ground. Everyone in the throne room gazed at what was happening. Two gods were doing battle in the very sky above them.

Naruto stepped it up a notch and entered his true form. 18 wings came bursting out his back as his features shifted and became more angelic. His hair grew longer while a blue aura soon grew over his body. Seeing this only made Haraka laugh extremely hard as he charged forth toward Naruto.

Their battle soon caused large scale thunderstorms as lightning clapped above them. But Naruto was soon pushed against the ropes as he was slammed into the ground. Parts of the ground was destroyed as a massive crater was created from the impact. Naruto lay there as his body soon began to bleed. Haraka was seen flying down to where Naruto crash landed.

"You're wondering why I bested you so easily." stated Haraka.

"Indulge me." said Naruto sarcasticly.

"Have you ever wondered as to why you're tired now, losing power everytime you use your power and even get hungry?" asked Haraka with a wicked smile. "It's not because of anything to do with your world. It's because, Father. You're becoming human."

"That...That's impossible. How can I become a human?" querried Naruto.

"I only found out recently. But when a god stays too long within a world, they become human. The world rubs off on them. They lose their status. That is why you're feeling these things. It was also the main reason why I was able to take you down so easily." said Haraka as he smiled to Naruto.

"Me? A human." said Naruto.

"Oh relax dear Father of mine. It's not so bad. After all, the one trial you made me do was visit a human world while having my power stripped from me. Looks like everything is reversed now." said Haraka as he began to vanish.

"You can't be serious." said Naruto not believing it.

"Trust me. You're turning human. You will not even hold a candle to me when I've reached full power. I'll see you very soon." said Haraka as he vanished.

"Me becoming human?" said Naruto as he closed his eyes while everyone he knew ran to him.

"You heard what Haraka said didn't you." said Kushina while the others nodded their heads.

"Yeah. Our love is becoming human. We must get him back to his rightful place in the Aether." said Medaka as they helped him up.

"We're coming too." said the girls.

"Very well. Come along." said Kejoro as they opened a portal to Naruto's castle.

 **And scene.**

 **So Naruto is turning into a human. This is also the reason why he has been feeling these things. Like sleeping, becoming hungry, and becominng fatigued whenever he uses his powers.**

 **Not only that, but a cult that worships Haraka has surfaced. Can they stop Haraka before he reaches full power? Or will they fail in the end and have the world become a twisted parallel universe?**

 **Find out next week.**

 **Chapter 9: Our Origins.**

 **Coming soon.**

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **Please rate and review.**

 **BlackSpirit101 out. ;)**


	9. Chapter 9: Our Origins

**Hey guys and girls.**

 **Welcome back to a new chapter of The Primordial Contract.**

 **So the last place we left off was where Naruto was injured rather badly by Haraka who told his father that the reason why he was like this was because Naruto was becoming a human. With Naruto not being in his place in the Aether, he is very much losing his touch with the creation of things.**

 **With this now being the case, Naruto has been taken back to his home in the stars. The Aether. Along with those who have accompanied him tagging along for the ride. They will see exactly what the place is that they came from. All the worlds Naruto created.**

 **Oh, one last thing. Due to certain circumstances I cannot talk about. I am being pulled temporarily from the Fanfiction industry. Please don't feel that I am abandoning anything. I am far from that. Writing is my passion. It's just that I'm going into an entirely new change and must adapt before I can reintroduce the writing into everything. I am truly sorry for this.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing.**

Chapter 9: Our Origins.

In the throne room was Rias, Kuroka and Esdeath. They were discussing as to what they were going to do to slowl down Haraka. No matter how much they tried, Haraka was just becoming too strong, too fast. But their musings soon stopped when a portal opened with their mate and the ones who went to retrieve him stepped through along with faces they had never seen before.

Watching as Naruto collapsed to the ground, they all rushed to his aid while the ones who were with him tried to get him back to his feet.

"What happened? Is he allright?" asked Kuroka with Naruto coughing up a bit of blood.

"He isn't doing well. Get him into the Heart Pool." said Kejoro as a few whisps came from no where and took Naruto away.

"What happened? You didn't answer my question?" barked Kuroka getting slightly mad.

"He fought with Haraka. But he was too weak against Haraka. As it turns out, Naruto-sama is becoming human." said Kushina folding her arms.

"Vitaly-chan. You were Naruto-sama's first mate. What do you have to say?" asked Rias looking to her fellow lover.

"I myself don't know. I've never heard of a god becoming human, let alone the creator of everything. Should Naruto-kun be killed, Haraka will become the new Primordial God. The worlds will be destroyed and a twisted insanity will be created." said Vitaly.

"Maybe we can help." said a voice from behind them.

Turning to find the two people who were the advisors to Naruto himself. Ikki Kurogane and his lovely wife, Stella Vermillion.

When they both found themselves in the home of The Almighty One. Telling them that they had nothing to fear and that they were very much alive, they chose to go along with it. They soon found that not only were they made the gods of their world, but also made to be adivsors to Naruto. They did everything they could to ensure they'd be of service to Naruto. Not once did Stella look to Naruto with lustfull eyes as she loved Ikki too much. And not once did Naruto try and sleep with Stella. He was never that type of man to do something like that.

"Ikki. Stella. Good to see you again. What news do you have?" asked Rias with a smile.

"A way for The Almighty One to regain his power. But it is through a means that should not have been done." said Ikki with Stella nodding her head.

"I see. And what means is that?" asked Vitaly not liking where this was going.

"The same way Haraka gained his power. If Naruto can gain power over the dark arts, then he may have a shot to be on an even playing field with Haraka." said Stella.

"Naruto-kun becoming a dark god? The very person, The Almighty One becoming full of dark energies? There is no telling if he could be the same." spat Kushina with both people holding their hands up in surrender.

"You're right. There is no telling. But I believe that our lord with pull through and gain power over the dark arts." said Ikki.

"Do you even realize what you are saying?" hissed Rias. "That would mean that our beloved Naruto will be going against everything he ever stood for."

"I understand that-"

"No." barked Vitaly glarring at Ikki and Stella. "I will not stand for it. Naruto-kun will not go through that ever. And that's final."

Vitaly stormed out the room, leaving the others to stand there as they went over what happened. But if you look at the various sides, it was rather far fetched. I mean, Naruto, the very person who breathed life into the void and filled everything with wonder. The very man to be the embodiedment of creation. Should he choose to go with the dark arts, Naruto would be turning his back on all that he stood for.

Vitaly soon stormed into Naruto's chambers to find him laying in the Heart Pool. It's waters crisp and clear while a sense of power flowed off it. By its edge stood Tiffania as she gazed into the waters to the man she was contracted to. Everyone else that traveled through the portal was looking through the castle, amazed by its sheer size and beauty. Henrietta's castle paled in comparison to this one.

"You must be the one whose contracted to the man I love." said Vitaly with Tiffania bowing to Vitaly.

"Forgive me. But I didn't mean to upset the order of things." said Tiffania.

"You know, that was the exact same thing I said when I got here and was found to be chosen as Naruto-kun's mate." said Vitaly walking over to Tiffania and placing a hand on her shoulder.

"I never meant to do this to the very creator of everything." said Tiffania.

"I see why you say this. But I believe Naruto-kun will be in safe hands." said Vitaly placing a hand over the water.

"The Heart Pool. It is said to be the only thing to have been with Naruto-kun when he created all things." said Vitaly.

"The Heart Pool?" asked Tiffania.

"The very pool where we can from. The very thing Naruto-kun used to create you. You could say, that this was your birth place." said Vitaly with a gentle smile.

"Why are you telling me this?" questioned Tiffania.

"Because when you summoned Naruto-kun. It revealed something in you. That you hold the very power to call on the Primordial God himself. It means you are a Siren. A group of people that have never been seen in a long time. Sirens are people who had the power to call on the aid of the one who created them. The Primordial God. It was said that in the future a child of half blood would gain the power to make even heaven bend to her will. I think you are her. Don't worry, it doesn't mean we're gonna kill you. Infact, you could very much be the rightful ruler of your world. And the other worlds beyond. I am just a mate, and yes I was the first here. But never could I imagine this." said Vitaly with a smile.

 **And scene.**

 **So a bit has been revealed about Naruto and now it is shown that Tiffania may infact be a Siren. An ancient race of people who could call on the power of The Primordial God to aid them in battle.**

 **But she is the first ever to actually summon the god himself.**

 **What does this mean?**

 **Find out next time.**

 **Chapter 10: The Other Side.**

 **Coming soon.**

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **Please rate and review.**

 **BlackSpirit101 out. ;)**


	10. Sorry

**Hey guys and girls.**

 **Welcome back to the new chapter to The Primordial Contract.**

 **Due to a sudden a very unexpected turn of events, I must do what must be done. The Primordial Contract is coming to an end. I am deeply sorry for such news but it is to be done as due to the following reasons.**

 **1\. I have gone through a career change and have gone back to college. I am literally swamped with work and assignments and I never planned for any of this.**

 **2\. Due to the work load, I haven't been able to find any time to sit down and write. My entire schedule is very much going to college, study then come back home and study some more.**

 **Well, when you're a student aiming for 80's and 90's, you do what you can to achieve those numbers.**

 **Sorry for that. Now, you're probably wondering. BlackSpirit101, why place this here? RWBNY, The Black Grimoire along with Tales Of The Cursed Child and The Warlock Of Yokai Academy are still going. Why not this fanfic?**

 **Well, the thing is, I premade the chapters for those fanfics and this one here. But I somehow lost the ones for The Primordial Contract. I've tried to recover and recreate them, but to no success. I'm truly sorry.**

 **Send me all the hate mail you want. I am prepared for it.**

 **But for the fanfic that shall replace The Primordial Contract will be one I've been creating before I went back to college. This one is call A World For Titans. A Naruto x Titanfall 2 x GATE fanfic.**

 **Once again. I'm sorry.**

 **BlackSpirit101 out.**


End file.
